Afraid Of The Dark
by slytherinxxxprincess
Summary: Hermione has been having some rather intresting dreams. BDSM, Bi, DP, Exhib, F/M/M, HJ, MC, Moresome, Oral, PWP, Rim, SoloF, SoloM, Voy, WD, WIP
1. Hot Nights

These are J.K.'s toys I'm just borrowing them and making them do dirty things. No monies will be made from this fiction.

A/N Hi all, this is my very first fic and I'd love to know honestly what you think so please review.  
Thank you all so much!!  
Love to you all!!!

Afraid of the Dark

**Chapter 1 - Hot Nights**

It was a hot, humid night in Hogwarts Castle and, Head Girl, Hermione Granger lay tossing and turning in her fitful sleep. She had earlier in the night stripped off the silk nighty she slept in due to the fact that  
It was sticking to her in the heat. The window had been left open with the hope that some wayward breeze would perhaps find its way in, to cool her down during this most unusual May heat-wave.

Hermione was had been having the same dream for a number of weeks now. She struggled to bring them under control but couldn't confide even in her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, as these dreams were not simply dreams.  
They were a projection of her deepest darkest fantasies played out in increasing intensity every night, driving her to the brink of insanity with unrequited longing and lust. The object of her desires, if reviled, would devastate her friends. Her only family.  
Her Mother and Father having been murdered by Voldemort to try and lure her and Harry out into the open. The Weasleys took her in and treated her as their own. Molly Weasley adoring having another girl to dote upon.

The war was over now and Hogwarts re-opened the following September with Blaise Zambini and Herself named as Head Boy and Girl. So much had changed in the short year that had followed. There was a renewed sense of unity between the Houses and Hermione and Blaise had spent much time and effort to bridge the gaps between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Much to the disgust of some. But progress had been made much to the delight of new Headmistress Minerva Mc Gonagle. Professor Severus Snape, fresh from St. Mungo's having slipped himself a Bezoar after being bitten by Nagini, had took up his post as potions master whilst, the acquitted, Lucius Malfoy had taken the no longer cursed, role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Which he had taken to like a duck to water.

Hermione's hand wandered beneath the elastic waistband of her cotton knickers as she began to dip her fingers into her moist folds to find the sweet spot which would temporarily give her release from the ache which followed her throughout her day. She feverishly worked at her swollen clit, rubbing and murmuring the names which so wished she could scream aloud. Finally reaching a sub-par orgasm which failed even to wake her.

*****************************************

The next morning Hermione awoke as tired and worn out as when she'd lain down to sleep. Last nights sweat clung to her body and her knickers were soaked from her nocturnal escapades. She plodded off towards the shower where she stepped under the cool water and began to wash away the remnants of her dreams. As she lathered the soap over her pert breasts, images of her dreams came flashing before her eyes. A hot mouth closing over her nipple, sucking, nibbling, tasting the sensitive bud. Hands running down her back and over her tight ass, kneading her supple flesh before lifting her up and slamming her against  
the tiled wall, the fabulous man in front of her positioning himself at her slick entrance.....  
Hermione's legs buckled from under her as she clutched at the wall to right herself. 'You are going to get some dreamless  
sleep draught tonight' she scolded herself.

The newts had been effortless compared with the previous year's events and they had a free week before they left Hogwarts forever. The feeling was quite strange as the 7th years lounged about the grounds of the castle. Hermione however, decided to spend the week in solitude, making good use of the Hogwarts library. She had accepted an apprenticeship in Charms with Prof. Flitwick so for her, it was only another summer holiday, which she had planned to spend with the boys and Ginny at the Burrow. It was to be their last summer together as Harry was to begin his Auror training in September and Ron had taken an internship in the  
Ministries 'Misuse of Muggle Artifact's department with his Dad (Only till his Quiditch career took off, mind you!). Ginny still had one more year to go so at least Hermione wouldn't feel so alone next year. She loved the boys dearly but relished the chance to stand alone and be "Hermione Grange apprentice spells mistress" rather than "the Granger Girl, Harry Potter's friend". It was time for Hermione to show what she could do.

She too had grown over the past year. Long gone was the scrawny, buck-toothed, frizzy haired know-it-all. Hermione had certainly grown into her self. All the time spent roughing it in the forests of the U.K. for a year had toughened her up. She was now toned and curvy, her hips slightly flaired making her waist look smaller and her ample breasts look bigger. She was still a know-it-all though, much to a certain professor's chagrin. She and Ron had had a bit of a fling last summer but she found that he was more like a brother to her and they had fizzled out as quickly as it had started. Ron, however, had other notions and still harbored strong feelings for her, which from time to time he tried to act upon. Hermione's desires were more of a darker nature. The dreams she kept having made Hermione ashamed of herself. Was she a dirty and twisted person to have these urges? Hermione may have not been a virgin, she and Ron had had an unsatisfying tryst one afternoon in the garden shed at the burrow, but she knew next to nothing about sexuality.

Hermione arrived at the infirmary that evening ready to take some dreamless sleep draught; she needed some restful sleep badly.  
Unfortunately for her though, Madam Pomfrey had been called away and had left a note on the infirmary doors....

Dear Staff and Students,  
I have been called away due to a family matter,  
For Potions please notify Prof. S. Snape,  
For anything serious, please floo St. Mungo's Hospital.

Regards,  
Mme. P. Pomfrey.

Hermione stood rutted to the spot. She would have to face Snape or suffer another sleepless night. Summoning all her Gryffindor Courage, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, her stomach churning. Nothing had changed since the end of the war. No longer in service to Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore, one would think that Snape would  
be more at ease but it was the general consensus that in fact he seemed more withdrawn, only allowing Lucius Malfoy to converse  
with him and snarkier than his pre-war self.  
As Hermione walked through the deserted dungeons, her footsteps echoing, someone stood in the shadows watching her.

********************

She was a beauty to behold, not breath-takingly gorgeous but in a more unconscious way. She sway of her hips drew your eyes to them; the slight wobble of her bum beneath her robes would cause a man's mouth to water. Yes, that Hermione Granger was a special gift to unwrap. Hidden by those robes was a treasure. The plan was working. They would have to be very careful about how to proceed from here on in.  
One mistake would ruin all their progress.

_A/A/N: I would be only too delighted if ya'll would review. _

_Blessed Be_

_SlytherinxXxPrincess_


	2. Cooler in the Dungeons

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk in his private rooms. He had been marking the in-house end of year exams for most of the evening and was not one bit pleased by the standards he had thus far witnessed, judging by his depleted red ink bottle.

"Thick. Brainless. Dim-witted. Dunder-heads".

He punctuated each word with an angry red slash across each page, leaning so heavily, his quill tip almost ripping the parchment to shreds.  
'At least', he thought, 'This will be my final term enduring these infuriating twits'.

Prof. Snape had long ago decided to resign, should the Dark Lord meet his inevitable end. Thus he had returned to Hogwarts to get his affairs in order before embarking on a new career. 'Custom made potions and charms to order'. Lucius Malfoy, too, would be a financial backer to this fledgling business and was handy when it came to finding potential investors.

The potions master had been working on a number of projects in as many years, always putting whatever monies he had to spare, aside as a nest egg. He had received quite a hefty sum from the Ministry of Magic also, as an olive branch when his role in the war was in due course reviled.

Shuffling the remaining parchments on the desk, he decided to retire for the night, making his way to the over stuffed armchair sat in front of the fire. Settled quite comfortably, he held out his hand, wordlessly accio'd a bottle of Ogden's finest and prepared to pour himself a generous measure.

As he lifted the glass to his lips, there was a timid, almost inaudible knock on the door. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he stood to answer his late night visitor.  
Swinging the door wide open, he caught sight of Hermione Granger standing, tiny fist raised to rap again. Jumping back at the suddenness, she stood looking at her feet waiting for him to speak.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this after curfew visit Miss Granger" he purred dangerously. He stepped forward grabbing her by the wrist and whipping her out of the dungeon corridor and into the warmth of his parlor.  
Hermione was unprepared for this and lost her footing, catapulting herself straight into her potions teacher before landing with an 'Oomph' right on her arse where she sat dazedly for a time.

"Miss Granger, please conduct yourself. You are not amongst your constant companions, Potter and Weasley. Now, why are you disturbing me in my quarters at this.....unsociable hour?"

"I need a dreamless sleep potion please Professor Snape" she replied to her shoes, unable to meet his burning gaze.

"And why would you be needing that? Surely with exams over, and your future tutelage assured you would finally let that know it all brain of yours be at ease?"

He walked around her, standing close, close enough that she could feel the heat of his body before he turned and walked to his potion cabinet.  
Hermione released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "No Sir, just bad dreams" she began to get her courage back.

"You know Miss Granger, bad dreams usually have a meaning and it would be unwise for one to dismiss this flippantly. I think you should suffer one more night, and then maybe you can decipher the underlying problem and cease to waste my time on such matters undeserving of it. Do you agree Miss Granger?"

"Sir, I think it's nothing but my overworked mind, no problems underlying and would greatly appreciate a goods night's sleep"

"Well then, we do have a problem here as I'm afraid I've run low, what with the N.E.W.T.'s and such. It will take 3 days to brew so I suggest you come back then."

He waved a hand to dismiss her.

Hermione left the office in a huff.

"My, my, Miss Granger, what has your little knickers in a twist, hmm?" The potions master sat back in his chair and lashed back his tipple, hissing in delight as the whiskey burned its way down his throat.


	3. Wandering Feet and Hands

Hermione made it back to her rooms, flushed and breathing irregularly. That had been to close for comfort. She lay on her bed and tried to read some of the books Professor Flitwick had lent her to familiarize herself with the course she would be covering over the next 4 years. After an hour or so she gave up, having only managed to read the first chapter of 'Charm Your Way to Success' by Prof. Diddius Dorkus.

She was feeling tired but trying to stay awake as long as possible, hoping that once she entered sleep, she'd be too tired to dream. But when one puts such efforts into a task, Murphy's Law sometimes kicks in to destroy even the best laid plans. Her eyelids began to droop, and her head began to fall forward, her chin resting on her chest. Soon she could no longer fight it and fell asleep fully clothed on top of her quilt.

"Miss Granger"

Hermione heard her name being called. But from where? It sounded echoed, distant but almost familiar. She was standing in the common room she and Blaise shared. Looking down at her self, was wearing a chocolate brown negligee and matching housecoat. Both short, ending mid-thigh. Her feet were bare and her hair was pinned up in a messy French roll, the odd curl had escaped and hung to frame her face. She couldn't remember dressing...or undressing, rather. The negligee set had been a gift from Lavender and Parvati for her birthday last year, citing that it was for a special (wink) occasion (nudge)! Needless to say the opportunity had never arisen, and to say she'd have felt a bit over-dressed with Ron in the Weasley's broom shed was a bit of an understatement!

"Miss Granger"

Another voice called to her now. This unidentified entity seemed also familiar, but she just couldn't grasp a name to match to it. She began to walk, her feet taking her places her mind knew not. She let go her resolve to stay put and allowed herself to be led. It felt good to let go and have her decisions be made for her, even if it was something as inconsequential as to where she was headed.

Too long she had spent as the voice of reasoning and the sensible third of the 'Golden Trio'. She was Hermione Granger. Soon to be Charms Apprentice and eventually Charms Mistress on Flitwick's imminent retirement. This felt right.

She found herself walking down the shifting stair cases to the ground floor where she continued down the stone steps leading to the dungeons. Her feet were cold but she didn't care. Her name was whispered on the wind once more but louder this time. She was on the right track. She found herself outside the potions classroom. Turning the door handle, it slowly creaked open.

Revealing the empty classroom as expected. She strolled along the centre aisle running her fingertips across the smooth oft used desks, feel of the wood grain sending shivers down her spine. The smell of parchment and potions ingredients, both calming and familiar to Head Girl. Coming to the head of the room, she stood in front of Prof. Snape's desk. The polished ebony wood was silky to the touch and she felt almost compelled to sit on it.

Rounding the desk, she imagined him sitting in the high-backed, forest green, leather chair. Watching her as she turned her back to him. She leaned over the desk and stretched as far as she could letting the silk chemise ride up her thighs skimming the point where her leg met her bum. She tossed her head over her shoulder to throw a sultry look at imaginary Snape; she could see him gripping the armrests, his knuckles turning white with restraint.

Hermione stood back up and turned to face the chair. She sat up on the desk and placed each bare foot on the edge of the chair to either side of where his knees would have been. Letting the thin straps of the gown fall down her shoulders she shrugged it down around her waist, her caramel colored nipples puckering in the cool of the dungeon air.

She began massaging her breast, softly sighing the title of the object of her desire. Licking her index finger, she rubbed and pinched her buds crying out for her Professor. Her cheeks flushed form her ministrations, she needed more. Rubbing her thighs in small circles edging closer to her core, she whispered "Touch me Severus".

Leaning back on one elbow, she used her free hand to spread her juice over her clit and began to rub the bundle of nerves until she was writhing and arching whispering praise to the person who could take away her ache.

**********************************************

Professor Snape woke with a start. The silent alarms on his classroom waking him. Someone had breeched his wards. And somebody was going to get a nasty hex!

Donning his black housecoat over his night clothes, he reached for his wand on his bed side table. A hex was on his thin lips as stalked silently through his suite of rooms, through his office to the pseudo bookcase/door that led into the potions class room. Fortunately the door opened out to leave him on the opposite side of the large free standing blackboard behind his desk.

A spy never forgets that which saved his life and the lives of others over a 20 year span, so where most others would jump out and surprise the trespasser, Severus cast a silent 'Murus Vitrum', turning the blackboard to one way glass. Lowering his ward, eyes as wide as saucers, he felt his cock throb and choked back a groan at what was laid out before him........................................

Chapter End Notes:  
Murus Vitrum Translates roughly to Glass Wall.

Sorry for the cliffie but i good things come to those who wait. Thank you all for reviewing and if you haven't done it yet....get to it!! :D


End file.
